


【fgo/秦荆】死前

by sususky



Series: Typemoon - long time in young [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususky/pseuds/sususky
Summary: 见标题
Relationships: Jing Ke | Assassin/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Series: Typemoon - long time in young [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768906
Kudos: 1





	【fgo/秦荆】死前

**Author's Note:**

> 他们之间，并没有感情。  
> 只是失败的刺客和成功的皇帝。  
> 荆轲性转-男性荆轲

死亡是什么呢， 荆轲无数次这样问自己，但是没有答案。  
他觉得快要知道答案了。

始皇帝嬴政垂眸看着躺在血泊里，尸体尚还温热的刺客，他的面容还带着他死时的笑意，刻薄的嘲讽着嬴政。  
他挥挥手，遣散了众人，双手背在身后，慢慢的踱步，慢慢的思考刺客之言。

“朕的大秦，无人可夺。”嬴政说，“醒来吧，你没死，朕知道的。”  
“荆轲”嬴政吐出刺客的名字，刺客的眼皮抖了抖，最终还是睁开了眼睛，看着逆光的嬴政。  
“你还想要干什么？”荆轲很虚弱，他行刺不成被连砍八刀，大量的失血让他体温下降，现在的他连剑都握不稳，如果不是魔术护身，他连命都保不住，即使如此，魔术回路也被波及到了，要恢复不知道要等到猴年马月。  
如果他真的还有机会活下来的话。他吐出了一口鲜血，冷笑。  
他已经看不清眼前了，意识也越来越模糊，荆轲听不清皇帝在说的话，他生前做的最后一件事是拼尽全力，把魔力送进了自己的心脏。

去你的狗逼皇帝。

他知道答案了。


End file.
